Bare:100 prompts
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare, mainly Peter and Jason, though there may be others eventually... All my entries for the Bare:100... each chapter has nothing to do with the one before or after it, so read each chapter on it's own...
1. Parents

**AN: This entire story is not really story, but a series of short fic… each character has nothing to do with the one before or after is, so read each chapter on it's own… The chapter titles are the prompts each story came from… again, I don't own these characters, I just like playing with them**

From his spot on the front steps, Peter could easily see both up and down the road, waiting for a familiar car to pull up. He had both hands braced against the cement, his fingers tapping eagerly, his sneakers bouncing off the steps in front of him repeatedly. His new green shirt was beginning to dampen from sitting on the steps for so long, the sun beating down on his back on the mid June day. His eyes were becoming sore from squinting for so long, but nothing seemed to be able to dampen the nine year olds bright spirit. 

It was summer break, and he was finally going to get to spend some much needed time with his dad. His overnight bag was stuffed to the brim with old school projects he wanted to show his dad, along with clothes for a weekend, and his favorite teddy bear. He hadn't seen his dad since the previous fall, when he brought him to do some school shopping, and he only talked to him on holidays and his birthday. It only barely registered with the child that it was always him to call his dad. But still, they had so much to catch up on, and Peter was already planning out their weekend. 

Somewhere between going for pizza and renting movies, Peter was pulled from his thoughts by his mom's voice floating through the kitchen window. "Charlie, you can't do this to him again! I cover for you every time! Christmas, his birthday. He wants to spend some time with his father!" 

Peter's smile fell from his face as he craned his neck toward the window, wanting to catch everything his mother said. 

"But he's been looking forward to this weekend! … no, he's sitting on the porch waiting for you… I don't _care! _He's your _son _! You _find _a way to bond with him!" 

Peter's heart followed suit with his smile, falling through his chest to rest heavily in the pit of his stomach. He brushed his now damp hair away from his eyes, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulders and turning back toward the house. 

His innocent ears chose not to hear what his mother was now saying to his father, but if he knew what the words meant, he would probably think he deserved them. Peter put all this things away, his clothes in the dresser, his projects taped up onto the wall around his door, and his teddy bear set ever so carefully on his bed. 

He sat down on his bed, kicking his feet up under him and leaning back on the bed spread. Okay, maybe it wasn't that he didn't realize that he was always the only making the effort with his dad. He didn't want to face it. He didn't see what was so wrong with him. His mom said he was fun to be around! He waited on his bed for his mom to come up with a new cover up lie for his dad, hugging his teddy bear to his chest.


	2. Dark

Peter closed his eyes, resting his head softly on Jason's chest, moving slowly and softly as to not wake up his sleeping athlete. He looked around the room, seeing next to nothing, a common symptom of darkness, and let his eyes land on the clock beside his bed. Three in the morning... Damn, he was going to have a hard time waking up, that was if he ever got to sleep. Even with his head craving the sleep, he was so comfortable in the silence and he almost just wanted it to stay like this for awhile; listening to the steady thump thump of Jason's heart, feeling his chest rise and fall so calmly. The rhythmic-ness of night had always seemed like a haven of sorts to, and he didn't know if it was because of the calmness of it all, so different from every day life at the busy school where everyone knew everyone else's business, or if it was simply because with night, Peter got Jason, and everything that came with him, which in it's self was a peace.

Peter's mind warped slowly to the other things that came at night that he couldn't have. Dates happened at night. They couldn't have a normal date, not the way everyone else did. Not to the movies or out to eat, walking hand in hand under the moon. That was something else. When Peter was a child, he never felt like he fit in, and he would camp out by himself under the stars in the back yard, or watch them through the window, making wishes, telling them his secrets. As a child, the stars were his best friends, and he couldn't be under the stars with the boy he loved, and that broke his heart a little. So much he was giving up by having this boy that he loved with all of his heart and his entire being.

He froze as Jason stirred, not wanting to wake him up, and pulled away from his slightly. Jason sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, blinking sleepily at Peter a few times. "What's wrong? Why are you up?" He yawned, his hand falling down to cover his mouth.

Peter smiled back softly. "Nothing. I was just thinking about things. Couldn't sleep." He rested his hand on Jason's chest again. "Go back to sleep."

Jason yawned again, not coving his mouth, but letting his head tilt back slightly as he slid his arms around Peter's waist, pulling him into a close hug. Jason shifted around for a moment before kissing Peter's cheek softly and settling his chin on Peter's head, which was now resting on Jason's chest again.

Peter simply looked up at Jason for a while as he fell back to sleep, and Jason couldn't help but fell that just maybe, this could be okay. If this was what he got at night, then just maybe, he could tolerate the long days with out it.


	3. School

Peter sat back on his bed, slamming his math book with a bang. "None of this makes sense!" He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall with a dull thud. He ignored the sound of the bathroom door closing, and didn't open his eyes until he felt someone else plot down beside him, and water drip onto his hand. He looked up to see Jason, his hair still matted to his face from the shower, with only a blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you out here yelling about?" Jason had the forever playful smirk on his face as he reached across Peters lap to grab the abandoned text book.

Peter pushed further in the wall to keep Jason's arm from brushing against his knees. "Nothing… and math."

Jason continued to smile and opened the book on his lap, oblivious to how uncomfortable he seemed to be making Peter. "How are you confused four weeks into the school year?" He grabbed the paper Peter had been working on and starting reading it over. "Here, I'll help you out." He looked around the bed quickly. "Have a pencil?"

After handing Jason the pencil in his hand, Peter sat up and piled his other things into a neat stack, setting them on his desk chair. "I can figure it out, you should go…" He scanned Jason's body out the corner of his eye, sucking in a deep breath. "… dry off, and get dressed."

"S'ok, I'm not in a hurry." Jason was already sketching out planes and hyperbolas across the page.

"Fine." Peter watched him from over his shoulder and bit his lip, both from trying to understand what Jason was doing, and from keeping himself from smelling Jason's hair. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jason finished sketching and turned to face Peter, who quickly looked away. "You're doing this the hard way. It's ten times easier to make an x y table, like this." He drew out a t table, labeling the left x, and the right y. "You just take your formula, and plug them in." He demonstrated. "See? And if you do it four or five times, you'll get all the points the hyperbola hits." He drew a wide 'u' across one of the planes. "See? Way easier than using the formula each time." He tossed the pad back to Peter, but didn't move, obviously expecting him to try it out.

Reluctantly, Peter took back the pencil and copied down the next problem, finding it hard to concentrate on it with Jason's shoulder pressed against his side. But he did what Jason said, and traced out the plane, beginning to draw a line up to curve into a 'u' when Jason grabbed his hand and pulled it up, making an upside down you.

Peter pulled his hand away from Jason's, but he didn't seem to notice the haste Peter was using. "You got it all right, but when the numbers get larger in the middle, it curves down." He offered Peter another smile ad stood up, gripping his towel at the base of his stomach. "Got it?"

Peter quickly averted his eyes from Jason's toned stomach and returned his smile, nodding. "Ya, thanks." _Shit, this is going to be a long year._


	4. SummerYellow

All at once, after attempting to paint the same post of the fence yellow for the third time, with no luck, Peter decided that the paint hated him. It was not cooperating with him in the slightest, and he'd had to redo over half of the large fence hiding his back yard in order to make it up to his mom's standards. He cursed under his breath as he moved onto the next post, covering it with the odd yellow color.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, at the end of July, and here he was painting a fence. He was immensely grateful that the sun decided to stay hidden this morning, as it had a tendency to be blaring on days when he needed to be outside, and pouring on days when he had no plans to leave the house. This was the first actually nice day he'd had of the week he'd been painting.

He had his earphone on, spilling out Zanna Don't! not only to him, but to anyone that may stand within ten feet of him. It wasn't one he normally listened to, but he needed something fun to keep him entertained while attempting to accomplish a boring task.

He jumped nearly a foot when he felt his pocket vibrate, spilling paint onto the grass around the fence, and a bit onto his shoes, leaving yellow flecks on his brown sneakers. Pulling his earphones off and around his neck, which did little to quiet them, he pulled it phone out to view the number, and in place of the number, saw a simple ' 3', and he smiled, flipping the phone open. "Hey!"

"Hey Peter." Jason said his name as if he had missed being able to say it for two months, and Peter groaned inwardly that it was another month before they would be together. "What are you up to _right now_?"

Peter looked around him quickly, wishing he had a more interesting lie to tell. Jason did all sorts of interesting things during the summer, and Peter was stuck with 'I got a new soundtrack' and… "I'm painting the fence in the back yard."

"Ohh. Fun… What are you doing _after_ that?"

Peter shrugged, finally flipping off his earphones and lazily painting the same strip over and over as he tucked the phone between his cheek and shoulder. "I don't know. Showering and reading?" It's not like he had a plan or anything. "Something equally as boring?"

"Ohh." Jason almost sounded disappointed. "How long's that going to take you?"

"I don't know. Why so curious about what I'm doing today?"

Jason ignored his final question. "Well how long am I going to have to sit in your driveway before you're done with all this?"

"I don't know. It might take me another few hours to… Wait what?" Peter stopped painting and nearly dropped the paint can and brush, which would definitely result in yellow clothing for good.

"Ohh! Ya, I'm sitting in your drive way right now."

"…"

"…Peter?"

"Why do you not **_start_** conversations with that?!" He didn't close his phone, just in case Jason was lying he wanted to be able to yell at him quickly, but after putting the paint down, careful not to spill it, and making his way, much less carefully, through the house to swing the door open. It wasn't until he actually saw Jason, sitting on the hood of what Peter could only assume was a rental car, that Peter closed his phone.

Jason's grin matched Peter's as he rose from the car hood, making his way toward the house, guided by Peter's out stretched hand. "You mom home?"

It wasn't until Peter shook his head that Jason slipped his hand into Peter's, who pulled him into the house, closing the door, and they were kissing so hard neither could tell who had started it. But Peter pulled away after a few minutes. "But she'll be home for lunch any minute… so…" His breath was already more ragged as he continued to smile stupidly at Jason, looking him over. "Shit, I got paint on you."

Jason looked down at his own shirt. "S'ok. Yellow is one of my many colors."

They both laughed shortly before Peter finally had to ask. "What are you _doing_ here Jason?"

Jason followed Peter into the kitchen, where they both sat at the counter, sipping on the sodas Peter had pulled out of the fridge. "My Grandma's in surgery in Mass. General." He quickly continued talking to push away Peter's concerned face. "Don't worry, it's a routine thing. But she doesn't trust Texas surgeons or something, and apparently Mass. General has the best of those."

"So… everyone's here?"

"No, just me. She's afraid to fly alone, so I just offered to come with her. She's there now, and won't be on her way home for a week, so I have a hotel and all that reserved somewhere in Boston. I haven't been there yet."

Peter couldn't wipe the huge smile from his face, his fingers running over the back of Jason's hand as he explained. He was severely wishing his mom would get home for lunch, just so she would leave again and he'd have the house to himself for six hours. "So you're here for a week?!"

God, two months apart, another one until they were supposed to get back together, and he was here, for a whole week, in Peter's boring little town. If his mom wasn't going to be home in ten minutes, there would be nothing keeping Peter off of Jason right now.

When Jason nodded, his smile was still on his lips, but it had transformed into more of a smirk, the same one he used when he either wanted something, or knew he was going to get something without even having to ask._ Shit, he must know what I'm thinking… well no duh, he's probably thinking the same thing._

It was the door clicking open, and Peter's mother shouting 'I'm home!', and that alone that kept them apart.


	5. Temporary

Peter stumbled back into his room, closely followed by Jason. They collapsed onto their beds in a fit of giggles, laughing at something that wasn't there as Peter took a swig from the wine bottle in his hand. "Welcome back to school!" Ohh his head was going to hurt in the morning.

Jason nodded and reached out his hand for the wine, which Peter threw with the bottle still open. But the new red stain on the tan carpeting only prompted more laughter. "You're totally wasted." Jason attempted to sop up the wine with the sock he was still wearing.

"And you're not?" Peter curled up on his bed, but bumped his head on the wall, moaning as his temple began to thump with a harsh rhythm. "Shit maybe this wasn't the best idea the night before classes start." He moved his hand to gently massage this throbbing head.

"Well then I'm just handling it better." Jason stood and moved toward his desk, pulling out two aspirin. "Here, take these." He sat on the edge of Peter's bed, holding them out, along with a bottle of water from their night stand.

Peter sat up slowly and took the tablets from the other boy's hand swallowing them both with the water. After a few seconds, Peter shook his head and fell back onto his pillow. "It's not working."

Jason laughed softly, setting his hand on Peter's head. "It's gonna take awhile to kick in." He moved the pads of his fingers in small circles on Peter's temples. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Peter press softly into his fingers, and he pulled back slightly.

"That feels nice." Peter curled his legs up to his chest, closing his eyes as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Ya." Biting at his lip, part of Jason knew that if they had not been drinking all night, neither would be in this position at the moment. He would be pulling away right now, possibly not even having begun this comforting motion.

Peter also sensed the tension in Jason's fingers now. He would never have let himself appear so vulnerable, never make it look as though he needed Jason this much. But it felt too good to care. "Thanks."

Hey both had so much to hide from each other, so much they wished they could tell each other, but never would. So much they both figured they would only have to go through for the next three years, and then be done with it.

"Ya." Jason swallowed a lump in his throat. "No problem." He stayed there, feeling suddenly sobered while listening to Peter's even breathing. He shouldn't be so comforted, listening to Peter breath, watching his chest move while he drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure Peter was sleeping, he softly ran his hand over Peter's hair, pushing the short locks back, then continued to run his hand down Peter's arms, letting their fingers just brush one another's as he got up to go to his own bed. "Night."

Peter wasn't sleeping, and a small smile came to his lips.


	6. Watching

The grey stone building stood at the top of a small hill, it's three stories topped off with towering steeples and bell towers. The walls to the main building were scattered with stained glass windows, and two large statues, Joseph and Mary, rested on either side of the large wooden double doors. A stone walkway, slightly darker than the building, lead the way to the front doors, fall flowers popping up at random points along the path.

Peter looked up at the top of the tallest tower, a wide smile on his face as he took the place in. He had been going on about this school for months, telling anyone who would listen to him about it, praying that this place could fix him.

He had been having these… _feelings_… for awhile now. Blushing when a cute guy looked at him, or finding said guy cute for that matter. Dreams that he was pretty sure he shouldn't be enjoying quite so much.

But here, under Gods watchful eye, Peter was certain things would change. They had to. He had looked up a few things about his… condition, and it could be fixed. The bible was very clear about these kinds of things, so there had to be a way to fix it. He just hadn't met the right girl yet! Ya, that's all it was, there would be plenty of good looking, nice girls here that he could get to know, maybe one he would like… that way… …he would get over this weird phase.

Peter nodded once, his fists clenching around his suitcase in determination. He wasn't aware of how long he had been standing there, simply looking at the building, lost in thought, until he was practically knocked off the path by the soft duffle bag of a passing student. He caught his balance and swerved around, where the other student was already turning around, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Ohh, sorry man." His hands were full, his shoulders balancing three bags, a rolling suitcase in one hand, and a box in the other, a pillow tucked under his arm. Peter just had one suit case. This boy's mom must not have helped him unpack yet.

Both boys simply looked at one another for a moment, Peter's eyes a bit wide as he took the other boy in. He was tall, tan, blonde, and Peter could just imagine he could see his muscles through his baggie hoodie. The other boy shifted his weight nervously, coughing a few times, but the smile didn't waver from his face. "I'm Jason."

Jason didn't offer a hand, obviously not having one to offer, and Peter knew he was making a fool out of himself just standing there, so he smiled back. "I'm Peter."

"First year?"

"Ya."

"What room are you in?"

"B-7?"

"Ohh cool, me too!" Another moment of silence passed before Jason sighed, seeing that small talk was not working. "Well, guess I'll see you later then roomie." He turned toward the building, and Peter could do nothing was watch him walk away.

…**_.fuck._**


	7. Winter

Monday mornings, or more accurately, Monday mornings without school, were all about lounging in bed, cuddling, and absolutely no need to get up. Half hooded eyes and lazy thoughts, and those little dust particles that float in the sunshine beaming in from between the blinds. Yup. That's what Monday mornings were all about.

Peter rested his head on Jason's bare chest, his fingers tickling up and down his arm softly as he gazed out the window, watching the snowflakes dance and pile up one on top of the other. He absolutely loved winter. It was his favorite season, with snow days, and winter break, Christmas, Ice skating, and carols. It was the best time of year, all around. He was just waiting until there was enough snow to go sledding! He already had just about the whole group ready to go with him. Everyone except Jason, that is. But he had other ways to convince Jason to go if it came right down to it.

He snuggled closer to Jason, kissing up his chest to wake him up gently, smiling lightly as Jason's eyelashes fluttered, letting out a sleepy moan. "Jase?" He was just answered with another moan. "Jase? It's snowing!" His voice was still soft, but excited enough to make Jason stir a bit.

Jason lifted his arm around Peter's waist, hugging him closer. "I know that."

"It's magical huh?"

"The snow?"

Peter nodded, his eyes still gazing out the window, smiling at the snow covered hills around the school. "Mmhmm. God I love the winter."

Jason's eyes remained closed. "It's just cold."

"Well sure, but that makes for better cuddling, especially with the blankets already warm." Peter lifted the blankets up over his and Jason's heads, laughing as Jason finally opened his eyes, the twinkle in them suddenly wide awake.

Jason propped himself up on his elbows, looking Peter over, a look that used to make Peter want to shrink back. He never liked being too closely examined, but with Jason, it was almost a compliment, very 'I only have eyes for you'. Jason wasn't the best with expressing himself, but when he was looking at Peter like this, Peter just knew what he meant. "I love you." He leaned forward, kissing Jason on the tip of his nose, and leaned away again with a laugh.

A wide smile spread on Jason's face as he looked over Peter again, just for another moment, his smile matching Peter's before he wrapped his arms again around his boyfriend, turning onto his side so they were pressed flush against one another, Jason pulling Peter into a soft, slow kiss.

Peter's arms linked up around Jason neck, smiling into the kiss, holding it out until he had to breathe. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads against one another's, giving each other little kisses while they caught their breath, living in the only space they required to be happy. Jason gave Peter one more small kiss, finally answering Peter's proclamation. "Always."


	8. Beginnings

1)"Peter Simmons will be with Jason McConnell."

Peter's breath hitched in his throat as he looked across the room, seeing his new room mate for the first time, standing amidst a group of girls. He raised his hand to wave, a small in place, and it was almost a shame this God like creature was stuck with Peter. Jason waved back for only a moment before the hand went to cover his mouth as he coughed, blushing slightly as he looked away from Peter, back to the girls around him. Little did Peter know, Jason had caught his breath too.

2)"What's wrong?"

Peter finally looked up from their English project to see Jason just looking at him, and this time, Jason didn't scramble to make it look like he had been doing something. Jason had been quiet for the past hour they'd been working, not even putting in his ideas unless Peter practically threatened him with a bad grade, and frankly, Peter was starting to get worried about him. Before Peter had time to register Jason moving closer, their lips were pressed together, Jason's eyes slipping shut, and Peter's widening in shock, only for a moment, before he was able to return the kiss, feeling Jason's smile against his lips.

Peter held back a moan deep in his throat, but it still managed to come out as a strangled gasp. "God Jason!" He arched his hips up, feeling Jason's hands run down his bare chest to rest behind his back. The kisses were needy and desperate on Peter's side, dominating and in control on Jason's, but one roll of Peter's hips or flick of his tongue could get a moan from Jason, so Peter was completely open to him being in control. Jason pulled back, looking deep into Peter's eyes with complete love. "You ready?" Peter nodded slowly. God was he ready.

Peter tried to look his mother in the eyes the entire time, his hands ringing in front of him as she tried to change the subject yet again. "Mom… please hear me?"

She rubbed two fingers over the cross hanging from her neck, letting out a soft sigh, finally looking up to meet his glance. "Are you sure about this Peter?"

He nodded, having had his mind made up since he was twelve. "Ya Mom, I'm sure."

She took a deep breath, nodding along with him, her own way of saying she understood and accepted him. Peter wrapped her into a long hug, silently thanking God.

5) Peter traced his finger tip ever so gently over the baby girls' lips, her nose, her ears. Traced her hand, clasping his fingers around her tiny hand and feeling her clasp his fingers right back. Was this being a dad? He could do this. This wasn't as scary as Ivy and Jason had made it seem. Well him too, he'd been petrified too, but this little girl wasn't so scary. He kissed her forehead gently, looking away from her, probably for the first time since he'd first looked at her, and saw Jason sitting across the room smiling at him. Peter could handle this.


	9. Birthday

_Ugh what is that stupid clicking?!_ Peter was pulled out of a very good dream by some sort of tapping noise, lifting his fist to rub his eyes slowly. He had yet to open his eyes, but he could hear Jason moving around, the laptop shutting quickly, and the creek as Jason lay down in his own bed. Why was he still up?! And why was he being so freaking loud? Didn't he know Peter had to be up early tomorrow for church? Maybe Jason got to sleep in and skip mass, but Peter was going to be forced out of bed in just a few short hours. He groaned, sitting up and opening his mouth to whine, when his hand fell over something plastic that made a crinkling sound under his palm. He opened his eyes, looking down to see what was lying across his pillow, and a small smile formed on his lips. _Ohh my god…!_ He let his fingers curl around the red rose, hearing the plastic around it crinkle once again, but since he knew Jason wasn't sleeping, he didn't bother to attempt to be quiet, lifting the rose to his nose with all that romantic sappy shit you see on TV.

He looked over the rose to Jason, seeing the small smile on Jason's face, his still uneven breathing giving away any chance of pulling off sleeping. Peter had purposely not brought up his birthday this year. Every year, he made a bit deal over 'okay Jason, five days to my birthday, four days to my birthday' and so on, but he wanted to see if Jason would even remember his birthday if he wasn't reminded. And every year, Peter got a gift that he loved, but this… this simple red rose was the best thing he could ever remember Jason giving him. It wasn't just about him remembering his birthday. It was so sweet and simple and so much more love than even Jason probably knew.

Peter pulled the blankets off from over his legs, setting his rose on the night stand, and moving over to Jason's bed, pulled back his blankets as well. He softly, as if he actually thought Jason was sleeping, crawled into bed beside him, resting his head against Jason's shoulder and resting his hand on his chest. "Jase, I love you." He kissed Jason softly on the cheek and closed his eyes.

He was only slightly startled when he felt Jason wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer so they were flush against one another, kissing the top of Peter's head. "Happy birthday, baby." The words were obstructed by Jason's yawn, holding Peter as he cuddled closer, but Peter figured he had anything sweeter in a long time.

"Thank you." It was his turn to yawn, smiling into Jason's neck as they both drifted back to sleep. An hour into his birthday, and he could already tell it was going to be pretty great.


	10. Following

Peter watched Jason move, having memorized each step himself, knowing where Jason's hands and feet would fall with each turn.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to soothe that rough touch, with a tender kiss."

He began instinctively mouthing the words along with Diane, looking from Diane as she stumbled on her words, to Jason's distressed sigh, and he knew he would hate himself for it later, but Sister Chantelle was looking for someone who knew all the words… and Peter knew all the words.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotion shows in this?"

When Jason turned to look at him, that smile on Jason's face almost made Peter forget he hated Jason right now. It was so easy to just move in past Diane, only stuttering slightly as his hand touched Jason's for the first time in a few months, following the moves Jason laid out.

"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

He moved around Jason with the choreography, not taking any notice of Zach's laughter, but noticing Jason's '_character'_ waver just slightly, until Sister Chantelle pretty much told him to shut up. Boys played all parts. It was simple as that, acting. Nothing real here.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

But acting was something Peter could do very well. He could follow after this guide Jason lived by. _Put on an act for every one else. Make it believable. Make them believe what they see is real, even when it's not even close_. He had the smile right back on his face after a moment, nodding and placing his hand over Jason's, hating the spark of energy that made his skin burn even now.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

His own smile was gentle, jestful, the one he would wear when he and Jason had the playful banter and flirting going on. That's what Juliet was doing after all wasn't she? She was flirting with Romeo, because that's the only way to get through to someone as thick headed at Romeo. Not all Romeo's are perfect!

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou...lest...lest..."

…How could Jason forget the words to this scene? They had only run it a hundred times.

"...lest faith turn to despair"

That line had never held so much meaning for Peter. _lest faith turn to despair._ It certainly had. Everything he ever had total faith in now caused him to cry himself to sleep at night. He let his hand drop from Jason's, smiling regretfully, stepping back into place with his original partner for the sequence, looking to Jason over his shoulder. Jason only looked at Peter for a moment before his eyes fell to the floor. Peter just sighed softly, turning back to his partner with a smile, following Jason's ever present guidelines.


	11. Food

Peter plopped the two slices of bread together, pressing them down with a squishing sound as peanut butter oozed from the sides.

"You're making a mess." Jason jumped up on the counter so he was sitting beside Peter, and the mess. Their legs dangled against one another, kicking off the counter.

Peter smiled up at him widely, and Jason couldn't help but this that that must have been what he looked like as a child when he got a peanut butter sandwich too. "I'll clean up, I promise." He cut his sandwich in half, diagonally, and wiped his finger down the knife, collecting the access peanut butter on his finger in a big glob, and then licked it off, dipping nearly his entire finger into his mouth. He looked back up to Jason, rolling his eyes at the smirk he saw. "Ohh grow up." He licked his finger once more, smiling a bit more suggestively, and offered half the sandwich to Jason. "Want half?"

Jason laughed, taking the half held out to him, and took a large bite, watching Peter do the same. "There's no jelly on it." He observed once his mouth was empty.

"We don't have any." Peter shrugged, looking down at his lunch. "And I don't really like jelly anyways."

Jason took another bite, looking to Peter curiously. "You don't like jelly?" He continued on after Peter shook his head. "How do you not like it? It's the best part of the PB and J sandwich."

"Well…" Peter took a sip of milk from the carton, smacking his lips together a few times. "I like jelly I guess, but just not with peanut butter."

"What else do you eat it with?"

"I dunno…. Toast?"

"You think jelly goes better with toast than peanut butter?" Jason arched an eyebrow at him, taking the carton of milk from him and taking a swig. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, only to have Peter thrust a napkin in his face. "That's weird Peter." He took the napkin, making a show of wiping his mouth again, though it was already clean.

"Well you don't have to eat it all the same. Peanut butter can go with other stuff too." He licked around the edge of his crust, where the peanut butter oozed every time he squeezed his sandwich. It was now pressed into a flat triangular type pancake. "My mom always put peanut butter on ice cream."

Jason was silent for a moment, thinking this over. "Okay, well that doesn't sound so bad. Like Peanut Butter Ice Cream…"

"Without Jelly!" Peter threw in, popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth. He smiled widely again.

Jason rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine, but I still think it goes best with peanut butter."

"Well then you just haven't tried it with the right foods yet." Peter nodded, looking entirely serious, taking the last sip of the milk.


	12. plain

Peter stood in front of the mirror, having just stepped out of the shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned from side to side, looking at himself in a series of poses; flexing one arm, then the other, puffing out his chest. He always laughed when people did this on TV, but he had never done it himself until today. He didn't see anything special about him self. He wasn't toned o muscled, but he wasn't over weight either. He was just kind of there. There wasn't too much about Peter that really stood out, that he could see.

Jason pointed out things about Peter all the time. According to Jason, Peter had great eyes. He leaned toward the mirror, opening his eyes wide. They just looked brown. Not even a special shade of brown. He couldn't see what was so special about just brown eyes.

He held out his hands, spreading his fingers, and clenching a fist. When he held Jason's hand, Jason told him he had perfect hands for holding, slim smooth fingers that fit perfectly into Jason's larger, calloused 'sport star' hands. True, their hands fit perfectly, but he couldn't see how that was attributed to his own hands. He loved the incredibly lazy mornings when he would lay his hand on Jason's cheek, and Jason would kiss each of his finger tips softly, but he didn't see what was so special about his hands.

He smiled lightly at the mirror. Okay, he liked his smile. That was one part of him he actually liked, but he didn't see anything that specifically stood out about his lips. There were times, moments alone in the halls, caught behind a closed class room door, when Peter would just cast Jason the smallest smile, and Jason would lean in to give him a quick kiss, muttering 'couldn't resist those lips.'

Maybe Jason saw him as more than plain?

Peter rolled his eyes at his antics, turning off the light in the bathroom and walking back to his and Jason's room. Jason was standing there, packing up his book bag and setting it on his desk chair before looking up to see Peter, that instant smile on his face. He pulled Peter to him, despite Peter's "Hey! You're going to get all wet!" protests.

"Don't care." Jason ran his hands over Peter's chest to his shoulders, and running them firmly down his arms, lacing their fingers together and letting out a long, satisfied 'mmmm' sound as his hands ran over the curves of Peter's body. His arms rested softly around Peter's waist, looking down at his boyfriend with a hint of a smirk in his smile.

Peter smiled curiously. "What?"

Jason shrugged in response, giving Peter a quick kiss. "Nothing. You're just so fucking beautiful."

"Mmhmm." Peter responded sarcastically, hating and loving the attention Jason gave him He didn't see it, but maybe Jason saw him through different eyes. Peter rolled his just brown eyes, instantly having Wicked stuck in his head.


	13. Too much

Peter tossed his scarf back over his neck from where it kept falling in front of him. He was browsing the shelves of Barns & Noble, needing both an afternoon away from his mother and a good book to read to take his mind off of things. Life was all… too much at the moment. Two weeks off for spring break, and one already spent locked in his room crying. His mother was blaming the crying and depression on the fact that Peter was closed up in his room. Something about the lights being off and stale air or something. She just didn't get that it was the other way around. She didn't get it… Or didn't want to get it. Peter couldn't take it in that house for another moment. He just needed to get out of the house before him mom tried to give him one more fucking cup of tea or bowl of soup! He wasn't sick for Christ's sake! (and every time he thought this he apologized for taking the lords name in vain.)

He pulled a book off a shelf, reading the back before taking it with him to an oversized chair in the corner of the store. He'd always loved that you could read in Barns & Noble, thought he also thought that must cut into sales a little bit. But for a teenager without much money, it made it easier.

He was a few pages into the book when the phone in his pocket vibrated, jumping slightly and closing the book with his finger in it, keeping his page. He sat up, digging his phone out of his pocket, rolling his eyes at his mother's number on the screen. He appreciated her concern, really he did. She tried to be helpful, and he hated that look on her face when he asked her to just go away. She would ask what was wrong, and as long as he said he was fine, or he wasn't feeling well or something, it was a fine balance. But when ever he got to the point where he was actually going to tell her what was wrong, he heard the desperation in Jason's voice when he made him promise not to tell anyone. He put his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the call with a heavy sigh. He should get over the fact that his mom didn't want to hear it and tell her. He should tell Jason to fuck off and forget about him. Why couldn't he just get over it? If Jason thought it was over, it was over. You don't argue with Jason. He wouldn't be able to get his point across. No more fairy tale endings.

Peter stood up, taking his finger out of the page it was saving. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to books bound to have happy endings. It just wasn't fair. Why did these fake characters get princes and ever afters when Peter couldn't have them?! Peter was real! He had feelings and a heart and hopes and dreams! These characters in books… They weren't real! They had so much more, and they were fake! It's not fair! He tossed the book in some random pile of books to be put away, making his way, as slowly as possible, home.


	14. What?

Peter looked up from the pamphlets he was reading, to his mother, her wide smile slightly unnerving. Minutes before, she had thrust a pile of computer printouts and pamphlets into his hands and sat him at the table to read them, sitting across from him and watching him as he did so. "You…" He looked back down at the papers, and back up to his mother again, speaking hesitantly. "You want to send me to Kansas?"

She nodded as if it were a brilliant idea. "To school!"

"…To Catholic school?" Was his mother having a break down? She hadn't gone to church in years, aside from Easter and Christmas. Peter still went with his father most Sundays, the only time he really saw his dad, but his mom was only religions when her most current 'group' was religious. She was always really big on groups. Book clubs, Tupperware parties, anything where she could find other people with similar interests, even if they weren't i her /i interests. Anything to stay in control just a little. Peter let out a heavy sigh, tossing all the papers onto the table. This stupid idea was probably all his fault any ways. He got along with his mother great, in spite of her over dramatic slightly controlling habits. He told her everything… too much probably. Certain… i feelings /i he had been having lately. Was she sending him away to get cleansed or something? He never knew his mother was like that.

But then again, nothing had ever happened in his little life that would prompt any sort of conversation on her homophobic feelings. It had just been another thing to tell her. He should have known at the time, how his mother's grip suddenly tightened around her glass, her lips pressing into a tight smile, telling Peter to go do his homework on a Saturday afternoon. He should have known that something was wrong.

But he never figured his mom would send him half a country away to get fixed. She would never say that was what it was for though. He knew that much.

"It has a really great curriculum. And a Theater program! You love theater. You'll like it there! You start next month." His mother was too busy putting the pamphlets into a nice neat pile that she didn't even notice her son's jaw drop.

"Wait… what?! You already signed me up?! We're not going to talk about this?!" He was so used to getting a choice in everything in his life, he had never figured his mother would just do this without telling him. "I don't get any say in this?!"

Claire remained perfectly composed, that unnerving smile on her face. "Peter, you know I like you to be involved in any choice that affects you, but I am the mother, and I think this is best for you right now."

Peter was speechless. "How…. How did you even find out about this?"

"A woman in my book club works as a nanny for this family on the other side of the city. They have two kids, twins, a boy and girl your age. They've been going to school here since middle school. She says it's a wonderful school. The kids like it too."

"That doesn't mean I will. What about my friends here? I have a life! You can't just pull me out of it."

"Honey, this is for your own good."

"Is this because I told you about my dreams? Cause I can-"

"Peter!" She cut him off sharply, that smile completely gone from her face. "This is not a topic of discussion. I've talked to your father about it, we've agreed on it, and you're enrolled. It's done. Now I'd appreciate it if you don't give me any trouble about this. Just be a good boy okay?" She looked almost desperate, like she would have a breakdown if he did give her any trouble.

Peter slouched back in his seat, arms crossed and glaring softly. "…Fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to like it. Just cause some spoiled rich kid with a nanny likes it doesn't mean I will."


End file.
